Dix ans
by pimpiericky
Summary: On s'était dit rendez-vous dans dix ans... DESTIEL UA OS


**OS défi par mon acolyte Gray (oui on ne se quitte plus) basé sur la chanson place des grands hommes de Patrick Bruel. J'ai pris cette chanson comme base pour écrire mon OS et j'ai aussi glissé des paroles de la chanson dedans mais de manière naturelle pas comme une songfic avec le paragraphe entier c'est pas un truc qui me plait trop ça. J'ai trouvé ça super interessant ce défi car il m' a permise de faire des choses plutôt inédites pour moi, moins de dialogues, j'ai tenté des petites choses. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que Gray sera satisfaite par la réponse à son défi.**

 **D'ailleurs je ne la remercie pas pour m'avoir mis cette chanson dans la tête pendant des jours et des jours… MDR !**

 **Merci Gray pour ton soutien fidèle… Merci à tous mes lecteurs ainsi qu'à tous les auteurs que je suis et qui m'offrent de si belles histoires à lire…**

 **Bonne lecture (enfin j'espère) je doute tout le temps !**

 **Ici Dean et Sam n'ont que deux ans d'écart c'était plus simple !**

Sam lui annonce la nouvelle du mois, non, de l'année ce matin-là. Il organise avec Jess, qui ne les a même pas connus, les retrouvailles des élèves de la terminale B depuis quinze jours. Dean s'étouffe presque avec son café noir en entendant son frère débiter son programme pour leurs anciens camarades de classe. Sam avait déjà deux ans d'avance à l'époque et s'était retrouvé dans la même classe que Dean, la meilleure année de sa vie même s'il ne l'avouerait pas sous la torture. Avoir son petit frère bienaimé si proche… ami de tous ses amis…

Oui ils se sont tous dit rendez-vous dans dix ans en se quittant mais… c'était il y a dix ans justement, à l'heure où ils étaient encore plein d'espoir et emplis de naïveté, bien plus qu'ils ne le pensaient à l'époque.

Les promesses ne sont pas toutes faites pour être respectées, si ? En fait, Dean a la trouille. Le revoir après tout ce temps… Dean se demande pourquoi il accepterait ça. Son frère… toujours son frère. Et peut-être pas que lui en fait.

Dix ans… une décennie entière qu'il ne l'a pas revu, toute une vie dans son cas. Tellement longtemps, trop longtemps… ou peut-être pas assez après ce qu'il lui avait fait….

 **XXX**

L'e-mail de Sam défile sans s'arrêter devant ses yeux… Réunion des anciens élèves de la Terminale B promotion 1997. Même jour, même heure, même place. Il regarde les mots qui finissent par se confondre, comme une illusion. C'est l'impression qu'il a, que ce qu'il vit depuis presque deux ans n'est qu'une hallucination. Il laisse dériver son regard vers la signature. Sam Winchester… Winchester… le nom qu'il ne pouvait voir sans sentir son cœur s'emballer à l'époque.

Castiel se demande souvent s'il a beaucoup changé. Sam ne lui parle jamais de lui, c'est leur accord tacite. Mais ce qui lui a permis de garder la distance nécessaire à sa survie devient également au fil du temps une étrange obsession. Ne pas savoir, s'imaginer ce qu'il fait, toujours penser à lui. Pourtant il a connu d'autres hommes, pas tant que ça mais quelques-uns. Des hommes biens qui auraient dû faire son bonheur. En même temps, il s'est tellement concentré sur sa carrière de chirurgien, il n'y a que ça qui comptait pour lui avant le cas de Samandriel. Et à l'époque il sortait avec Balthazar, qui ne comprit jamais sa décision de ne pas l'écouter et le quitta. Ce jour-là son petit ami lui avait sorti une phrase qui résonne encore aujourd'hui à ses oreilles : « Tu cours après un fantôme Castiel, je ne suis pas lui, je ne te ferai jamais ce qu'il t'a fait alors fais-moi confiance, écoute-moi au lieu de t'entêter et faire une énorme connerie que tu regretteras toute ta vie et.. Fais ton deuil. Tu n'as plus quinze ans aujourd'hui. » Il ne lui avait pas demandé de qui il parlait, il le savait. Dean. Personne n'est lui en effet mais il n'avait pas fait que aimer Dean, il l'avait toujours considéré comme son âme sœur et une part de lui était partie avec son ex…

Dix ans, c'était il y a dix ans... soupire Castiel. Il aurait dû l'oublier. Y avait-il un temps limite pour effacer l'amour de sa vie ?

 **XXX**

Dean commence à stresser, il ne veut pas arriver le premier. Il imagine les retrouvailles de l'amitié. Il se demande s'ils sauront quoi se dire, si on ne va pas lui poser trop de questions, il n'a pas envie de parler de l'armée, de sa vie d'avant. Que sont-ils tous devenus ? En partant un peu avant les autres, il avait coupé tout lien…

Et lui, qu'a-il fait de sa vie? Qu'a-t-il fait de ces années ?

Il n'a pas spécialement envie de leur dire qu'après être parti s'engager dans l'armée en leur annonçant la veille de son départ, il n'y est pas resté et qu'il est à présent invalide à seulement 28 ans. Les balles ayant atteint son genou sur un champ de bataille en Irak lui interdisant pour toujours d'être pompier, son rêve de gosse. Depuis, il boite. Il ne veut pas plus répondre aux questions sur son handicap que sur sa vie privée. Il soupire en regardant le crépuscule, qui c'est fou, semble être le même crépuscule qu'il y a dix ans. Il n'a pas flotté tranquille sur l'eau, il n'a pas nagé le vent dans le dos, non, toute sa vie il l'a passée à contre-courant, lui qui n'aspirait qu'à rendre son père fier de lui. Il a connu des marées hautes et surtout des marées basses en dix ans.

Son frère s'est fiancé, grand avocat, il gagne bien sa vie alors que lui vit de sa pension et des quelques bagnoles qu'il répare comme il peut chez son oncle Bobby. Il est plus paumé encore qu'à ses dix-huit ans. Castiel, il le sait, est devenu chirurgien, comme il en avait toujours rêvé dans la clinique tenue par sa famille. Il a longtemps découpé les articles de presse parlant du professeur Novak. Mais depuis deux ans, il n'en a plus trouvé, comme s'il avait disparu de la circulation. Il se demande souvent s'il est avec quelqu'un. La presse l'a toujours décrit comme un des célibataires les plus convoités par les femmes mais ça il sait que c'est parce que Castiel est discret, n'affiche pas son homosexualité, sa famille n'étant pas vraiment tolérante sur le sujet. Un Novak est un chrétien qui puise sa force et son talent dans l'œuvre de Dieu et ne peut vivre dans le péché. Dean au détour du bureau de tabac où il avait surpris une fois Sam se cacher pour acheter son premier paquet de clopes se demande s'il va supporter de savoir. Ne pas connaître la vérité rend les choses encore possibles… un jour. Ridicule non ? Il se berce surtout d'illusions dans sa vie pathétique et terne. Dix ans se sont écoulés et si Dean n'a pas refait sa vie bien chaotique Castiel n'a pas dû l'attendre. Il n'a jamais été du genre comme lui à se satisfaire de coups d'un soir. Va-t-il seulement le regarder ? Après tout, c'est lui le connard d'ex, il en faut un, pas Cas, lui a toujours été exemplaire dans leur relation.

Dean passe devant la boutique d'antiquités, celle qu'adorait Castiel. Il lui avait offert cette pendule ancienne, devant laquelle il s'arrêtait toujours. La pendule avait fini en éclats…

Sam et Jess sont partis ensemble un peu plus tôt, ils avaient encore des détails de dernière minute à régler avant la fiesta. Ils doivent déjà être là-bas... Il devrait faire demi-tour, faire croire qu'il s'est trompé d'un soir, rien ne l'oblige à y aller. Rien... Sauf qu'il veut le revoir de ses propres yeux, pas dans les images que lui donnent les allusions peu subtiles de son frère ou dans ses souvenirs devenus flous avec le temps ou encore dans ses fantasmes irréalisables. Il a un peu peur de traverser le miroir. Tous les revoir…

Dernière ligne droite… il y va ou pas ? Un, deux, trois, quatre, combien d'entre eux seront là ? Quatre, trois, deux, un, zéro ?

Il y est… Devant les marches de la place des grands hommes.

Il voit Chuck, qui voulait explorer le subconscient. Y est-il parvenu finalement ? Remonte-t-il à la surface de temps en temps? Vu qui l'accompagne, ce n'est pas sûr. Sam avait il vraiment invité Becky ou avait-elle épousé Chuck juste pour pouvoir approcher à nouveau Sam dans dix ans ? Nul n'aurait su le dire car à l'époque elle était vraiment folle. Son frère avait du l'assommer avec une poêle à gaufres pour qu'elle arrête de le poursuivre de ses assiduités alors qu'il sortait avec Ruby. En même temps ça n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée non plus celle-là c'est à cause d'elle qu'il avait acheté ces fameuses premières clopes.

Dean sourit à ce souvenir lorsqu'il lève son regard vers le haut des marches.

« Il » est déjà là, un peu à l'écart de la foule comme il y a dix ans, à les observer tous du haut de l'escalier tel un ange du ciel surplombant la fourmilière humaine. Leurs regards se croisent, de loin.

 **XXX**

Castiel toise ses anciens camarades du haut de la place, les examinant scrupuleusement interagir. Si loin… si proches. Il détourne le regard pour tomber dans les yeux de Dean… il ne les voit pas distinctement à cette distance mais il se souvient de leur couleur comme si c'était hier. Vert émeraude avec une teinte assombrie lorsqu'il était en colère, une plus brillante lorsqu'il était triste.

 _ **XXX**_

Dean pleurait. Une larme s'écoulant sur sa joue. Castiel ne la vit pas tomber dans le col de sa veste bien trop occupé à plonger dans les forêts humides de Dean. John winchester était mort au front. Pris dans les flammes d'un char au Kosovo. Membre des forces spéciales de l'OTAN il était mort en héros. Depuis trois ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble, jamais Castiel n'avait vu Dean pleurer et il ne le vit plus après cela mais ce ne fut que le début de la fin… Son petit ami se mettait en colère pour pas grand-chose, les projets qu'ils faisaient depuis un an ne semblaient plus l'intéresser, parlant de son avenir en tant que pompier comme d'un rêve de petit enfant. Castiel s'inquiétait mais mettait son comportement sur le compte du choc. A l'enterrement, Castiel avait été présent serrant la main de Dean en silence à ses côtés. Les honneurs militaires du père avaient été incroyables.

Après l'enterrement, Dean sembla plus secret…

Il arriva ce matin de juin devant le lycée demandant à Castiel de partager un moment avec lui le soir-même.

Ils passèrent une belle soirée, la plus belle depuis des mois après ce qui était arrivé au père de Dean. Ils avaient diné, regardé un film et avaient fini par faire tendrement l'amour sur le canapé. Castiel s'était réveillé avec une boule dans le ventre, sans comprendre pourquoi. Mary était chez ses parents avec Sam et Dean n'était pas à ses côtés alors qu'ils s'étaient endormis enlacés. Son petit ami était déjà habillé, s'agitant dans la cuisine, et son regard se fit froid lorsqu'il croisa les orbes nuit de Castiel. Celui-ci se tendit, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas et enfila rapidement un boxer, gêné.

-Cas, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

-Qui y a-t-il Dean ? se rapprochant de lui mais gardant une certaine distance. Tu me fais peur. Ta mère et Sam vont bien ?

-Oui, ça n'a rien à voir. Je… je m'engage dans l'armée Castiel.

Quoi ? Ce ne pouvait être qu'une blague. Sa gorge se serra.

-Je m'engage dans l'armée Cas, je pars, assura-t-il.

-Et nos projets Dean ? On comptait s'installer ensemble, prendre un appart proche de ton centre de pompiers et de ma fac… Dean… on..

-Je ne peux pas vivre comme un enfant Cas.. Je dois faire ça pour ma famille. A l'armée j'aurais un salaire fixe pas en étant pompier volontaire en faisant un petit boulot. Mon frère et ma mère ont besoin de cet argent pour que Sam puisse étudier. Et …

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal Dean ?

-Quoi ? Mais rien. Je… je ne te quitte pas toi Cas, je m'engage dans l'armée.

-Mais le résultat est le même non ? son regard défiant celui de son vis-à vis.

Dean baissa le regard.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander de t'attendre pendant des années Dean.

-Je ne te demande rien Cas.

Ces mots furent peut-être les pires.

-Je prends une décision difficile mais il le faut. Mon père était un héros Castiel et je me dois de le rendre fier de moi. Je me dois de continuer le combat qu'il avait engagé, sauver des gens, chasser les ennemis, c'est un héritage de famille…

-Et…et moi ? osa demander Castiel résistant aux larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'un instant à l'autre.

-Tu vas devenir un des plus grands chirurgiens que le monde ait jamais connu Castiel Novak , attrapant sa main, et tu feras de grandes choses de ta vie, tu seras un héros toi aussi Cas, je l'ai toujours su.

 _Surtout sans moi. Je ne fais que te ralentir._

Voilà ce que ne disait pas Dean qui avait vu son petit ami changer de fac pour être avec lui ne pas aller dans la plus prestigieuse que ses parents voulaient pour lui, juste pour Dean. Dean qui n'était pas un quart de son père ou de son frère et qui ne méritait pas l'homme qu'il avait devant lui. Castiel serait mieux sans lui.

-Sans toi, c'est ça ? souffla Castiel toujours sous le choc.

Il se leva digne, le dos bien droit et les cheveux dans tous les sens.

-Tu pars quand ?

-Demain.

-De..demain ? Tu pars demain et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu attendais Dean ? D'être dans l'avion pour me le dire ?

Castiel s'étouffait dans sa colère. Il attrapa ses habits et les enfila comme il pouvait, la rage l'empêchant d'aller aussi vite qu'il le voulait.

-On est amis depuis dix ans Dean, ensemble depuis trois ans et jamais, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ça se termine comme ça entre nous Dean, comment tu peux me faire ça ? M'effacer comme ça ? Me trahir ? en donnant un fort coup de pied dans la table basse où était posée la pendule que Dean lui avait offerte et qui l'accompagnait partout dans son sac à dos pour ne pas la laisser chez lui où quelqu'un aurait pu jeter ce que sa mère avait appelé une fois «cette vieillerie». Elle se brisa en morceaux, comme leur relation.

Dean ne répondit rien et Castiel soupira, claudiqua avec une seule chaussure au pied, l'autre dans sa main et sortit en claquant la porte, juste après avoir murmuré d'un souffle :

-Toi et moi, c'était pour toute la vie Dean, c'était… ne finissant pas sa phrase qui n'avait plus aucun sens maintenant.

Dean savait que c'était mieux ainsi même si ça ne l'empêcha pas de laisser couler une larme, parce que le manque de Castiel se ferait sentir très vite, il le savait. Il n'avait jamais aimé que lui et n'aimerait jamais que lui. C'était en eux, cet amour qui les avait toujours liés, même quand ils n'étaient qu'amis.

 _ **XXX**_

Dix ans plus tard, Dean fait le même constat. Il a cru un temps pouvoir l'oublier, plongé dans ses combats, dans les villages à sauver, les enfants, mais il se rappelait toujours à lui dans le regard d'un homme aux yeux bleus qui n'égalait jamais le sien, dans une phrase gentille qu'une femme lui disait, dans la ténacité et le courage des soldats qu'il côtoyait. Il ressent l'ombre de Castiel partout.

Et son amant d'hier, obsession d'aujourd'hui, se tient là, sur ces marches. Difficile de dire ce qu'il ressent à cet instant précis même s'il sait qu'il l'a repéré également.

Il monte une marche supplémentaire appuyant sur sa jambe valide mais sur-utilisée, se demandant s'il doit s'approcher mais son corps ne répondant déjà plus à sa tête lorsqu'il aperçoit une crinière rousse et sent deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou.

-Dean ! crie Charlie à son oreille.

Il regarde au loin mais Castiel a détourné le regard. Raté. Il sent le poids de la rousse s'éloigner. Il en profite pour la regarder, son visage à proximité. Elle a peu changé, toujours aussi flamboyante, une tenue violette et jaune avec un personnage étrange sur le devant la couvre du cou aux genoux. Il la revoit encore la jeune geek accrochée à sa Game boy comme une moule à son rocher. La petite sœur qu'il n'a jamais voulu avoir.. Son sourire est éclatant, ses iris pétillants. Elle lui présente Gilda, sa petite amie lorsqu'un grand maigre s'approche d'eux et attrape Dean comme s'il était un trésor perdu. Garth. Un gars adorable à qui il a peu pensé ces dernières années alors que lui est apparemment toujours membre de son fan-club. Il s'aperçoit qu'il a bien plus marqué les gens de sa promo qu'il ne le pensait alors que lui les a laissés au bord du chemin il y a dix ans maintenant. Charlie lui jette un regard en coin et monte en vitesse les marches jusqu'au brun aux yeux bleus qui fait battre plus fort le cœur de Dean. Il la voit le prendre dans ses bras alors que Benny s'approche et lui accorde une accolade. Elle redescend avec Castiel qui s'approche.

-Hello Dean.

-Hey, Salut Cas… tiel, reprenant contenance.

Les habitudes ont la vie dure se dit Dean en regardant avec appréhension son ex amant et ami. Ils se regardent de la même manière qu'avant, intensément, Dean entendant à peine les soupirs et murmures autour de lui et Sam choisit ce moment pour arriver en roi de la fête aux côtés de sa reine blonde que tout le monde, Charlie la première sous le regard désapprobateur de Gilda, trouve magnifique. Les retrouvailles de l'amitié peuvent commencer. Ils incitent tout le monde à s'installer au restaurant de la place. Ils s'assoient. Charlie se met à coté de Dean, séparé de son frère par Garth, Chuck et Becky qui est déjà pendue aux basques de Sam. Jo les rejoint et s'installe entre Castiel et Ash. Si loin si proche. Il est à à peine un mètre de lui. Et pourtant…

Ils se remémorent tous quelques bons souvenirs en commandant leur apéritif. Dean constate qu'il n'est pas le seul à soupirer après un amour perdu. Ash a l'air de regretter Jo, il ne sait pas comment ça s'est fini entre eux, ils étaient encore ensemble quand il est parti.

-Et vous vous souvenez quand Chuck a demandé à la principale Naomi de lui raconter sa première expérience sexuelle pour son roman car il avait besoin de mieux comprendre la froideur de son personnage ? demande Benny en s'esclaffant.

-Hey, je ne comprends pas qu'elle n'ait pas voulu encourager ma créativité, on doit aider les jeunes dans leurs démarches, en tant que psy, j'en reste encore plus persuadé, réplique Chuck.

Plaisante-t-il ou pas, avec lui on ne sait jamais. Les voies du seigneur sont impénétrables.

Dean essaie de ne pas regarder Castiel et il ne sait pas si lui fait de même, s'il fuit ou s'il s'en fiche juste. Tout le monde parle et rit en même temps et dans ce brouhaha c'est difficile de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Et puis lui dire quoi ? Il remarque que Castiel ne participe pas vraiment aux échanges, tout comme lui. Il rit juste.

-Et vous vous souvenez de cette fois où Castiel a libéré les abeilles que gardait Crowley, le prof de SVT ? J'ai cru que Becky allait faire une crise cardiaque en se jetant dans les bras de Sam comme elle l'a fait ! Je crois qu'elle t'a même escaladé mec!

-Mais Sam est si fort, il a des bras si musclés, susurre celle-ci en roulant des yeux, je me souviens encore de la façon dont ses énormes biceps se contractaient pour me tenir… comme s'il me portait à notre lit pour notre lune de miel avant qu'il ne me prenne…

-On en a déjà parlé Becky, la coupe Chuck. Il faut canaliser ton désir, explique doucement le psy d'un ton professionnel comme si cela était tout à fait normal.

-Oui Chuck désolée. Désolée Sam, Jessica, soupire-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Dean voit Sam sourire faussement, un peu gêné, serrant la main de Jessica qui le rassure en ne le lâchant pas. Il a l'air de se sentir mieux jusqu' à ce qu'il voit que les yeux globuleux de Becky fixent son frère puis que cette bécasse fait un clin d'œil à Sam. Beurk.

Chuck est devenu psychiatre mais ne s'aperçoit pas que sa femme ne tourne pas rond, ce sont toujours les cordonniers les plus mal chaussés.

-Le meilleur dans tout ça c'est quand même que Dean est revenu la gueule toute gonflée de piqures, car il avait fait partir toutes les abeilles pour que personne ne les blesse ! s'exclame Benny en rajoutant une couche.

-Oh purée, je me rappelle ! La tête qu'il avait notre beau gosse! On l'a appelé le boursoufflé pendant des semaines avec cette histoire ! Ça a été son pire look ! délire Jo.

Dean rit, de ce rire qu'il a depuis son retour du front, un rire exagéré qu'il ne ressent pas vraiment, qui sonne creux. Ces souvenirs qui ne demeurent plus que ça font mal. Les deux concernés croisent leurs regards, troublés par un passé qui remonte à loin, où ils étaient si heureux, un passé qu'ils n'ont pas pu retrouver et qui reste le passé.

-Qu'est- ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour son meilleur ami Cas ! ajoute Ash légèrement éméché.

Silence.

Dean et Castiel s'évitent maintenant du regard. Pourtant c'est vrai il aurait tout fait pour Cas. Tout… Sauf abandonner sa famille. Sauf détruire tout ce que son père avait construit. Il devait lui rendre hommage, continuer ses combats et faire vivre sa mère et son frère, comme l'homme de la maison. Mais il regrette ce que ça lui a coûté. Pas sa jambe, non, il se la couperait sur le champ s'il pouvait retrouver Cas… Comme avant... Mais c'est impossible. Ils ne se sont jamais plus contactés en dix ans… Et Dean reste assis là à se maudire d'être aussi couard, de ne même pas lui parler, de ne même pas oser le regarder dans les yeux.

Sam doit sentir son malaise car il renchérit :

-Oui enfin, tant que vous ne voyez pas mon frère laver l'impala en mini short vous pouvez pas dire que vous l'avez vu dans son pire des looks !

Les anciens amis éclatent tous de rire, l'image ridicule en tête.

-Bitch ! remerciant silencieusement son cadet.

-Jerk ! lui répond Sam tel un de rien.

-Quoi tu as gardé l'impala ? La voiture de crâneur ! lui balance Jo.

-J'ai d'excellents souvenirs dans cette voiture, en osant à peine jeter un œil à Castiel.

Il se souvient lui aussi de ces moments à trois, la fine équipe, Dean, Sam et lui contre le reste du monde, libres… dans cette voiture qui pouvait les emmener partout… Dès que Dean avait eu 16 ans ils avaient passé un temps infini sur les routes, avec l'avenir devant eux… Puis ils avaient vécu quelques nuits où le froid de dehors ne se ressentait pas grâce à la chaleur de leurs deux corps emmêlés… Castiel rougit. Il se sent comme un adolescent à repenser au corps de Dean contre le sien, pourtant il a couché avec d'autres hommes quand même, il n'est plus si prude. Il parait qu'on retombe un peu en adolescence avec des gens qui partageaient notre vie à l'époque. Mais si ce n'est que ça alors pourquoi il n'arrive pas à parler à Dean comme si tout cela n'était que le passé. Pourquoi il se sent plus vivant aujourd'hui juste par sa simple présence, sans même lui avoir parlé, que depuis des années ?

Ils en viennent à leur vie de maintenant. Bizarrement personne ne donne trop de détails à part Garth qui déblatère sur son spectacle avec Mr Fitz une chaussette extraordinaire qui fait apparemment beaucoup rire les enfants. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de la sortir à Dean qui la pousse d'un geste brusque en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Il est grognon Mr Fitz mais Dean est l'ami le plus loyal que je connaisse, confesse Garth à sa chaussette.

Castiel se sent mal. C'est ce qu'il a toujours pensé de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il l'abandonne dix ans plus tôt alors qu'il allait envoyer en l'air tous les plans de sa famille pour lui. Il aurait mieux fait. Il avait compris trop tard que c'était nécessaire. Mais il n'avait plus eu le courage de se rebeller sans Dean, il l'avait déjà perdu il n'allait pas balancer sa famille aux orties alors qu'il était plus seul que jamais, plus d'amant, plus de meilleur ami…

Ils apprennent par Benny que Kévin Tran est mort, un accident qui l'a emporté trop tôt. Peu étaient au courant, cela leur fait prendre conscience qu'ils ont vraiment perdu le contact. Il reste les souvenirs parfois enjolivés et les regrets.

Benny est le seul avec Chuck à être marié. Il est même père de trois gamins. Dean sait déjà qu'ils ne se reverront pas après ce repas. Pourtant Benny a été comme un autre frère à une époque. Mais il a une autre vie maintenant, trois enfants, ça occupe beaucoup et toutes les amitiés ne peuvent se garder, ça fait partie de la vie même si quelque part c'est triste.

-Et toi Castiel ? Tu fais quoi maintenant ? demande Ash. J'ai appris que tu n'étais plus chirurgien.

Dean n'est pas si surpris car cela fait un bon moment qu'il n'y a plus d'articles sur Castiel alors que la clinique Novak est toujours illustrée en grande pompe dans les journaux, même s'il se demande les raisons de ce changement.

-Je suis dans une période de transition, explique calmement Castiel même si au simple son de sa voix, Dean peut dire qu'il est nerveux. Je cherche ma voie. Et pour le moment je bosse dans une supérette de station-service. On ne prévoit jamais comment la vie peut tourner.

Cette remarque lui est destinée, Dean le sait. Et il en souffre. Il ne sait pas s'il aimerait revenir dix ans en arrière car l'idée de changer le passé n'est sûrement pas la bonne, le libre arbitre a toujours été une devise importante pour Castiel et lui. Et on a ce que l'on sème… mais il voudrait effacer la tristesse du regard de celui qui lui fait face. La souffrance de Castiel, il n'a jamais pu la supporter, il était toujours là pour lui rendre son sourire, celui qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui, qui le faisait se sentir si spécial. Il avait été choisi lui, Dean Winchester, par un être exceptionnel, un véritable ange tombé du ciel.

Les discussions vont bon train alors qu'ils mangent, la nostalgie s'invitant dans chaque rire, chaque question et anecdotes.

C'est formidable de se retrouver tant de temps après mais ils s'aperçoivent vite qu'ils se sont dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. On ne peut pas mettre dix ans sur table comme on étale ses lettres au Scrabble. Ils se lèvent tous, Dean serre la main d'Ash, Benny et Chuck, embrasse Jo , Charlie, Gilda. Castiel s'est déjà échappé alors qu'il faisait la bise à Bela qu'il n'a pratiquement pas entendu du repas. Dean presse le pas mais ne le voit pas. Il se retrouve devant la fameuse vitrine d'antiquités. Son propre visage triste se reflète sur la vitre. On en revient toujours à cette pendule brisée. Qu'a-t-il bien pu croire ? Mais dans la vitrine il aperçoit le reflet de Castiel derrière lui. Il se demande s'il l'a attendu. S'il part à gauche, Dean le suivra Si c'est à droite... il ne le laissera pas passé non plus, pas cette fois.

-Attends-moi ! Attends-moi ! s'époumone –t'il se surprenant lui-même de presque courir malgré la douleur lancinante dans son genou.

Castiel se retourne un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Cas, attends. On n'a pas pu… on n'a pas…

-Quoi Dean ? le ton triste.

Un autre moment se superpose… il y a dix ans… celui où il l'a quitté du jour au lendemain… a-t-il le droit de se ré immiscer dans sa vie ? non, peut-être pas mais il n'a pas entendu Castiel de la journée dire qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.. . Et il sait qu'il n'est pas heureux non plus, il le sent…

-Je… Pars pas comme ça.

-Je ne suis pas parti Dean.

-Je .. tu veux prendre un café ?

-On vient d'en prendre un.

-Je veux dire, un de ces quatre, parler un peu juste.. tous les deux ? Il a osé, il se sent à la fois plus léger et plus angoissé. Je pourrais venir à ta superette, faire le plein de l'Impala, te demander un paquet de menthol…

-Et si tu me la montrais l'impala Dean ? Depuis tout ce temps… élude Castiel.

Celui-ci accélère le pas difficilement avec sa patte folle et le mène jusqu'à sa voiture. Un silence entre eux qui n'en finit plus et qui les bouffe.

-Dean -Cas

En même temps.

-Tu vas bien ? s'inquiète Castiel avec cet air toujours aussi attentionné sur le visage.

-Mis à part cette jambe qui ne me sert plus à grand-chose, ça va. Et toi ?

-Je travaille dans une supérette où tout le monde croit que je m'appelle Steve, comment crois tu que ça va Dean ? en riant doucement.

Ils se fixent et rigolent. D'un rire vrai pour la première fois depuis longtemps… Ça a toujours été comme ça entre eux... juste évident.

-Je veux juste te retrouver, savoir ce qui t'est arrivé, je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte ici sur ces banalités qu'on a échangé tout le long de ces retrouvailles faites des années trop tard pour qu'elles soient plus que des réminiscences du passé qu'une envie de reprendre des vraies relations d'amis dans l'avenir.

-Tu crois vraiment que ça peut être aussi simple Dean ? Tu crois qu'on peut réparer ce qui a été brisé ?

A ces mots, Dean sourit intérieurement. Il se promet d'offrir à Castiel la preuve matérielle de ce qu'il s'apprête à lui dire.

-On ne répare pas pour redevenir ce qu'on était avant, on prend un nouveau départ. Ce sera peut-être pas si bien et on se dira c'était trop tard ou ce sera encore mieux. On ne peut pas savoir sans essayer. On essaie ou on se dit adieu ici. A toi de choisir Cas, je t'ai dit ce que je voulais.

Castiel éclate d'un rire amer.

-Aujourd'hui j'ai le choix, c'est que tu dois avoir changé Dean.

Un coup bas mérité.

-Toi et moi on est diffèrent aujourd'hui on n'est plus tout à fait les mêmes personnes. Pourtant … C'est ridicule mais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'une part de moi est restée quelque part avec toi dans ce lycée il y a dix ans… murmure Dean en observant le vieux bâtiment au loin…

-Et tu crois qu'ils sont heureux eux?  
-Ils le sont, assure Dean.

Son visage se fait plus fermé.

-J'ai changé Cas, la guerre m'a changée  
-J'accepte qu'on se revoit à une seule condition Dean.

-Je t'écoute.

-Tu veux me connaitre à nouveau, qu'on redevienne amis ? Alors il va falloir que toi aussi tu te livres Dean. Je t'analysais sans cesse et tu me parlais uniquement si je mettais le doigt sur quelque chose mais ce dont je ne me doutais pas tu l'as gardé en toi Dean, tu ne m'as parlé de rien. C'est ce qui m'a fait le plus mal Dean. Tu ne m'as rien dit sur ce que tu ressentais sur ce que tu te pensais devoir faire tu m'as simplement mis au pied du mur tout ça parce que je n'avais rien deviné. Si tu veux qu'on essaie de redevenir amis il faut que tu viennes à moi sinon je n'aurais plus jamais confiance en toi. Comme je n'ai eu confiance en personne ces dix dernières années, je n'ai plus baissé la garde Dean , pas une seule fois. Alors il faudra que tu mérites cette confiance.

Les mots étaient douloureux. Autant pour lui que pour ce que cela signifiait pour la vie que Castiel avait du mener. Lui qui aurait suivi Dean les yeux fermés et croyait en l'homme presque naïvement. Le voir si méfiant et seul…

-Je suis désolé.

-Pas d'excuses Dean, des actes.

C'est ce moment que choisit Charlie pour débarquer dans leur champ de vision.

-Cas, tu croyais pas partir comme un voleur quand même? Toi non plus Dean ! Tous les deux je veux de vos nouvelles, et pas par des posts sur facebook, non je veux qu'on s'appelle et qu'on se revoit dès qu'on peut, compris les poulets ?

-Moi qui croyais échapper à ça, soupire Dean , son semi sourire révélant sa tentative d'humour foireuse.  
-C'est trop tard.

Ils reviennent vers les autres puis ils se quittent tous en se promettant de se revoir, peut-être même de se refaire une réunion dans dix ans. Vraies promesses pour certains, phrases formulées sous l'émotion joyeuse des retrouvailles qui s'envoleront quelques jours plus tard pour d'autres.

XXX

Dean et Castiel se revoient souvent. Toujours dans des lieux publics. Leur complicité d'antan est toujours là. Dean parle à Castiel du front de ce qui lui est arrivé de l'horreur de la guerre. Les morts, les balles il y a survécu mais la souffrance des peuples pour des raisons qui finalement échappent à tous il n'y arrivait pas. Pas quand il était fier d'avoir neutralisé un "ennemi" pour apprendre plus tard que cet homme s'était engagé pour protéger sa famille du besoin. Pas quand tout se contredisait dans ce qu'il croyait faire de juste. Rien n'est juste ni raisonné dans la guerre rien. Il lui a fallu du temps et finalement une blessure handicapante pour oser quitter le chemin dressé par son modèle, son héros. Il ne regrette pourtant pas car il a pu offrir à Sam un bon départ pour qu'il réalise ses rêves.

Castiel s'ouvre peu à peu et confie à Dean la raison pour laquelle il a tout arrêté. Il a opéré un jeune garçon, Samandriel, un espoir sportif à qui on avait dit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire de compétition et lui a bousillé sa vie car il a suivi les préceptes de ses parents assoiffés de gloire et gonflés de certitude et n'a pas écouté les conseils de balthazar, son confrère et amant et l'opération a mal tourné laissant l'adolescent amputé. Il n'écoutait jamais les hommes avec qui il sortait car c'était sa vie, pas une vie à deux il n'avait pas confiance. Castiel s'en veut d'avoir brisé ce jeune. Il a perdu le soutien de ses parents mais ça il n'en a rien à faire. Ils ont juste étouffé l'affaire et il est parti écœuré, sans se retourner. Mais il n'a plus opéré depuis. Il a aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait Samandriel mais indirectement, le jeune homme ne voulant plus avoir affaire au menteur qui lui avait fait de fausses promesses, qui lui avait assuré qu'avec son opération il pourrait à nouveau courir et lui avait ôté plus encore que ses rêves sportifs.

Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus, se parlent enfin comme ils auraient du le faire il y a dix ans. La maturité peut-être, l'envie de se reconstruire ensemble sûrement.

Dean se sent bien avec Castiel, encore mieux qu'avant dans un sens. Il pense que Castiel lui fait de nouveau confiance qu'il sait qu'il ne lui ferait plus jamais quelque chose comme l'erreur qu'il a commise. Ce soir, il va lui offrir son cadeau, sa preuve… il aime leurs soirées comme il les aimait avant même qu'ils sortent ensemble. Il espère qu'ils franchiront un cap ce soir, que Castiel acceptera d'aller plus loin que leur amitié. C'est ce qu'ils veulent tous les deux il le sait, ça a toujours été entre eux cette amitié amoureuse… mais peut-être doute-t-il encore de lui. Dean a peur de tout perdre mais il se contentera de son amitié si Castiel n'est pas prêt c'est déjà tellement plus que ce qu'il espérait…

 **XXX**

Ce soir Sam viendra voir Dean, rentrera avec sa clé croyant qu'il ne serait pas là puisqu'il devait sortir avec Castiel et verra son frère plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis très longtemps, depuis leurs road trips, depuis leur adolescence, depuis sa relation avec Castiel.

Il verra Dean offrir un paquet à Castiel. Celui-ci l'ouvrira et en sortira la pendule. Il entendra un Dean légèrement bégayant exprimer ce qui sera probablement sa première déclaration d'amour maladroite mais touchante devant un Castiel ému aux larmes :

-Cas, cette pendule, c'est la tienne, celle que je t'ai offerte il y a tant d'années maintenant.

-Mais comment Dean ce n'est pas possible, elle était …

-Brisée oui. Je ne l'ai pas jetée et j'ai emporté les morceaux avec moi, elle m'a suivi partout en Irak, à mes permissions, partout. Quand je suis revenu définitivement j'ai voulu la réparer. Là, ça se voit, regarde. Là il y a deux fissures distinctes sur le toit mais je l'ai conservé car c'était la partie la moins abimée. Un peu comme nous Cas, on a des fissures de ce passé ensemble, de ce que je t'ai fait subir. Par contre, tout le corps est nouveau, je l'ai rajouté. Tout comme on a créé un nouveau rapport, puis le balancier et le cadran sont restés intacts, le cœur de la pendule est resté intact Cas et dans ma métaphore ça veut dire que …

Sam sera témoin du rire de Castiel qui embrassera son frère comme un désespéré, la joie et l'amour se criant sur leurs deux visages.

Sam se mettra à sourire en se disant qu'il aura bien fait d'organiser ce rendez-vous des dix ans pour les forcer à se rencontrer à nouveau, tellement il en avait marre de leur silence respectif sur l'autre qu'il crevait chacun de revoir.

Il sortira de l'appartement de Dean sans se faire entendre, les deux amoureux bien trop occupés pour remarquer le bruit du verrou qui se ferme. Il les laissera se redécouvrir en paix.

Il rentrera embrasser de joie sa Jessica, son bonheur à lui, lui disant qu'ils ont réussi leur pari fou, les faire se retrouver. Que son grand frère aura enfin droit au bonheur qu'il lui avait sacrifié. ça n'aura mis que dix ans...

Dans quelques mois, il les aidera à aménager ensemble.

Dans un an il les informera des formalités juridiques pour ouvrir leur centre d'aide aux personnes handicapées. Il les verra former la meilleure des équipes, tant au niveau personnel que professionnel, Dean et Castiel ayant retrouvé un but au travers de leurs expériences passées.

Dans un an et demi il épousera la belle Jessica. Il invitera Charlie, Ash et Garth qui n'auront plus besoin de retrouvailles tous les dix ans pour les revoir tous. Il épaulera Ash qui n'aura pas eu la chance de Dean et Castiel, sa Jo étant passée à autre chose. Le premier amour n'est pas toujours synonyme d'amour d'une vie…

Il se souviendra de cette fameuse phrase qu'ils se disaient au lycée : on verra quand on aura trente ans si on est devenus des grands hommes. Des grands hommes Sam n'aura pas la réponse... Mais ils seraient là où personne pas même eux ne les auraient vus, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre dans la vie. Ils auraient traversé des tempêtes et des bourrasques comme tout le monde mais ils seraient là, heureux et ensemble. Il se demandera s'il ne referait pas une nouvelle réunion dans quelques années puis se souviendra de Becky… Noooonn, il avait fallu qu'il aime vraiment son frère pour supporter ça juste pour qu'il revoie Castiel. Les plus importants seront là autour de lui maintenant de toute façon…

Dans trois ans, il sera témoin du mariage de Dean et Castiel… place des grands hommes…

 **Je suis toujours sur Maison du bonheur pour ceux qui suivent et je publierai en décembre la suite, je sais c'est long mais je veux la terminer avant de republier. Désolée encore et j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu !**


End file.
